Glassblower's Stall
The Glassblower's Stall is a Crafting & Production building in The Sands that requires quest completion for construction. 'Requirements:' *Upgrade Jeweler's Stall to Level 2 *Level 20 Note: This building can't be sped up by neighbors and can only be built once. ' sc-glassblowers-stall-add.PNG sc-glassblowers-stall1.PNG|Glassblower's Shop 1 sc-glassblowers-stall-construction1.PNG|Help the Genie sc-glassblowers-stall-construction2.PNG|Help the Genie sc-glassblowers-stall3.PNG|Glassblower's Shop 3 sc-glassblowers-stall-construction3.PNG|Help the Genie sc-glassblowers-stall4.PNG|Glassblower's Shop 4 sc-glassblowers-stall-construction4.PNG|Help the Genie sc-glassblowers-stall5.PNG|Glassblower's Shop 5 sc-glassblowers-stall-construction5.PNG|Help the Genie sc-glassblowers-stall6.PNG|Glassblower's Shop 6 sc-glassblowers-stall-construction6.PNG|Help the Genie sc-glassblowers-stall7.PNG|Glassblower's Shop 7 sc-glassblowers-stall-construction7.PNG|Help the Genie sc-glassblowers-stall8.PNG|Glassblower's Shop 8 sc-glassblowers-stall-construction8.PNG|Help the Genie sc-glassblowers-stall9.PNG|Glassblower's Shop 9 sc-glassblowers-stall-construction9.PNG|Help the Genie sc-glassblowers-stall10.PNG|Glassblower's Shop 10 sc-glassblowers-stall-construction10.PNG|Help the Genie 'Construction Quest steps: 'Yellow timers!' You can restart each step without penalty. 'Rewards:' *Glassblower's Stall Glassblower's Shop I: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 9 Sensors (Water Tower) *Train 4 (College) *Collect 21 Screw Wrenches (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) '''Glassblower's Shop II: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 32 Drums (Mansion, Ranch, Family House, Colonial House, Lilac House, Upgraded Colonial House, Upgraded Ranch) *Collect 17 Cups of Tea (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) *Produce 7 Lots of Cherry Pies (Candy Factory - 6h) 'Glassblower's Shop III: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 9 Tool Kits (Shopping Center) *Collect 30 Trowels (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 11 Bricks (Cargo Port - 25m) 'Glassblower's Shop IV: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 8 Scribe Compasses (Country Cottage, Wooden House) *Collect 33 Peacock Feathers (Stationery Shop, Upgraded Stationery Shop) *Collect 11 Inks (School, Valley School - You can get 3 items each time) 'Glassblower's Shop V: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 4 Olive Oil (Greek House) *Collect 65 Bandages (German House, Upgraded German House) *Collect 14 Beach Chairs (Ask friends) 'Glassblower's Shop VI: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 13 "Fragile!" stickers (Stationery Shop, Upgraded Stationery Shop) *Collect 50 Diamonds (Mansion) *Collect 14 (Club, Concert Hall) 'Glassblower's Shop VII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 5 Crystal Balls (House with a Pond) *Collect 8 Platters (Family Restaurant) *Collect 4 Pendants (Jewelry Shop) 'Glassblower's Shop VIII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 18 Petrol Cans (Petrol Station, Upgraded Petrol Station) *Collect 6 Nail Polishes (Cosmetics Boutique) *Collect 35 Newspapers (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station) 'Glassblower's Shop IX: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 5 Books (School, Valley School) *Collect 54 Glasses (Summer House, Upgraded Summer House) *Collect 14 Microscopes (Ask friends) 'Glassblower's Shop X: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 7 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant, Upgraded Electronics Plant - Mouse - 12h) *Collect 13 Glass Slippers (Cinema) *Collect 19 Aprons (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) '''Craft recipes in the Glassblower's Stall: You are given 1 slot to craft items. When the first item is finished, the next item in the queue will start automatically. You can buy more slots using , and you can have a maximum of 5 slots. sc-glassblowers-stall-level1.PNG|Glassblower's Stall (Level 1) 'Glassblower's Stall (Level 1)' Crystal Dishes - 1h *1 Work Tool (Cargo Port) *1 Mountain Crystal (Trader's Tent) *1 Gold Ingot (Apprentice's Workbench) 'Glassblower's Stall Upgrades:' INFO COMING SOON! Category:The Sands Category:City Sights Category:Production